Silence Silent
by Tomorrow'sRose
Summary: OC and may have a bit of WarrenOC. Silent's parent were villians who were killed by Will's parents infront of her, now shes blind and people think shes mute.
1. Chapter 1

Might end up warrenOC but other then that all connon pairings

SORRY I HAVNT BEEN ON LATELY, my computers down and i have no resources to continue on, im currently writing this on another computer.

* * *

I sat there in the cafeteria of Sky High, ignoring all the stares. I'm not normal you see I have super powers. Not only that but my name is weird too; Silent Stare. Weird huh? My mom's name was Hailey Stare while my dad's was Banner Stare (banister). As you can probably tell, my dad's side of the family had a tradition to make funny names for our kids. My parents were actually really famous super villains, Manipulator and Explosian, they worked together once and fell in love, then had me. Apparently I was born without crying, thus the name Silent.

I was seven when they died and had already figured out my powers, I made them both so proud. I can control atoms, so basically I can move, explode, and create anything I wish.

The Stronghold pair 'accidently' killed them leaving me blind in the process, ever since then I've lived up to my name. Everyone thinks I'm mute now as well as blind. I can see clearly because of my powers. I know where ever single micro-cell is in a room.

Right now the people who adopted me got scared when I 'accidently' sent their boy who was picking on me out a window. It served him right the little jerk. So they sent me to Sky High a place for super heroes, I had yet to be classed as a hero or sidekick. I don't see the point in this stuff, the seniors are watching us be placed so it's a little weird.

The bell rings, damn, I was starting to enjoy the mush I had created on my plate. I got up and took my walking stick that I didn't need, still I enjoyed the constant stares and stutters when people realize I'm blind. Quite enjoyable.

I reached the quant little gym (scoff) in record time, I already have every route and shortcut in this school down pat and knew where everything was. Score one for the blind kid!

Coach Boomer started his little parade again. He yelled "Kid with the red shirt on, get up here now!" I wondered idly who had the red shirt on, must be a cool shirt. No one moved. "Get up here now! Don't make me wait!"

I realized what had happened when the kid next to me said "He's talking about you dude". Damn, what is it? Pick on the blind kid day I'm guessing. I took up my stick to prove the point that I couldn't see the color of my shirt and walked to the stage. Boomer all at once recognized his mistake.

"Sorry, didn't realize you were blind. Should have said so sooner" he muttered the last part thinking I didn't hear it. But considering I had really good hearing, I heard every word. I didn't talk.

"Name?" he asked. Again I didn't talk, he should soon realize that I will not talk. "I will not repeat this again, what's your name!?" I sighed.

I put my bag down and took out my drawing pad and a pen. I scrawled a 'Silent Stare, and yes I know how to write' in my cursive writing and handed the book too him. He read it then looked down at his clip board.

"Blind and mute" he half yelled. Some people gasped while others looked shocked. "What's your power Silent?" he once again yelled, I was really starting to hate this guy.

I took my book back and scrawled 'Now why should I tell you my power when you have been less then nice to me' and once again handed it to him, he read for a bit and then turned a slightly purple color.

"SIDEKICK" he screamed really loud, but he had sent this one in my direction. Boy did it hurt. I clasped my hands around my ears and sank to the ground. I hastily grabbed my book and wrote bigger then the last time 'Shouldn't you know that blind people have a much better hearing then most!' And I shoved it back in his face, still cringing. He read it but didn't give an apology. I didn't expect him to, the dumbass. I put my book back in my bag and sauntered off the stage.

The rest of the lesson passed without a problem, and for that I was thankful. Many people were whispering about the fact that my parents were the great Manipulator and Explosion, I couldn't care less if it meant that people would ignore me. I couldn't tell where the rest of the day went, it had finished as soon as it had started and I climbed on the bus ready for the trip home. There was only one seat left, next to some guy with long hair and looked like he worked out. I pretended to look like I was stumbling, play the damsel and I won't have to save the world one day. I sat down in it hoping that he wasn't a conversationalist.

"No one sits in that seat." He growled at me, I just turned to look at him. He was glaring, what had I done? So I just turned to look at the front of the bus again. I could still feel his glares at me but I guessed he was thankful I didn't talk. The bus took off and once I was off I headed toward home, not that it really was my home, but they were nice enough to accept a freak.

I went inside, there were a few 'welcome back's and the like but I just went to bed and drifted into sleep.

NEXT DAY

Principal Powers realized her mistake of my age and immediately put me up a year. So now I was walking with one Mr. Boy to my new sidekick class, great. I could hear them already, especially one girl who was saying "I can't believe they haven't put the new system for classes up yet, I always thought that after last homecoming, it would be one of the first things they do." I believed she was one who believed strongly in her opinions, I liked her already. Many agreements followed her comment, all half-hearted.

Mr. Boy walked in first. "Everyone, we have a new student in this class, welcome her nicely, she's blind and doesn't talk." Another great, this is just what I needed, some silly introduction and pity, maybe I should just tell that Boom guy my powers. Nah, I only want to have nothing to do with the superhero world, and the quickest way to that would be to become a useless sidekick.

I walked into the class and just stood there. What the hell were they waiting for? For me to say "Hello! What a lovely privilege it is to be in your class! I can't wait to start the year!" HA, they'd be waiting awhile.

"This is Silent Stare, you can go sit next to Layla over there and we'll begin the lesson" he said, I waited for instructions on who this Layla was so I could get there. "Oh right, sorry. Three desks down from where you are now" I walked in the direction he told me and sat myself down.

I pulled out my pad of drawing, and started to draw an elephants butt. I needed cheering up and the best way was to draw comical pictures, many people thought it was weird I could even write stuff little own draw things, but I had lost my sight when I was 7 so I knew the basics and more, plus my power helped me with it.

I 'saw' the Layla girl look over my shoulder to see what I was drawing, so I wrote at the bottom 'Please do not look over my shoulder as it distracts me' once she read this, she turned away.

The bell rang, thankfully. Now was science with Mr. Medullar, it was the same routine but without the over the shoulder looking. Like I needed more staring.

I ran out to lunch really fast and claimed a table my own, I hope to god that no one gets the guts to come over and talk to me! Oh no I talked to soon, the Layla girl was with her group now and she was pointing at me, I only just heard her over the hustle and bustle that is a cafeteria.

"Why don't we go over and sit with her Will" Ah she was the self spoken girl I heard before the class.

"Don't you know who she is, Layla?" Said one I didn't know, he had glasses. "She's the daughter of Explosion and Manipulator! She probably holds a grudge against Will like Warren did." Who was this Will? They decided against sitting with me, thankfully, but they still had to walk past me to get to a free table.

I was still watching everywhere at once and I saw a guy who could stretch, he was going to trip someone so that they hit me with their food. Lame. As soon as that group got to my table the stretch guy tripped one, but before the food could hit me I moved slightly to the side so no food hit me and continued eating.

To say that there was silence was an understatement. I could see these peoples faces contorted with confusion, but they let it slide, and continued walking.

The bell rang

Next class, yay (sarcasm). I entered the class quite early and sat down at an empty desk, which mercifully remained empty. Gym was next, I grudgingly got up and walked in the direction of the Gym. I noticed that most people were changing so I went to do the same, once everyone was seated and still were whispering stuff about "its Save The Citizen" Coach Boom, yelled down Stronghold and Peace, who were apparently the reining champions. Stronghold was the name of the man that killed my parents, granted they were villains but did they have to kill them in front of me!

Coach Boom continued and brought down the Layla girl and, to my surprise, me as the heroes. Damn that man, he probably just wanted to see my powers, I went down and stood next to Layla. Unlike what I should do, I didn't hold a grudge against this Stronghold guy, he didn't kill my parents.

I heard Stronghold gulp, he was in obvious stress, and maybe he thought I did resent him. Oh well, looks like my lay low plan wont work. I would need Layla's cutting help to get the non-living person down, but other then that, I will immobilize the others.

"GO!" Coach Boom yelled, I put a hand on Layla, restraining her in a silent language saying that I would handle it and controlled the atoms that created Stronghold and Peace. I froze them, I saw Peace's hands go up in flames, but that was all he could do, the Stronghold boy was struggling, I could feel that, he had super strength.

I pulled Layla through the unmoving pair and pointed at the string that held the dummy, she got the drift and got her down, the bell sounded and I let go of the holds I had on our opponents who moved instantly. No one moved, no one talked.

I moved to the corner to merge with the shadows while everyone went to Stronghold and Peace asking them what just happened, they told everyone that they just had no control over what had happened to them.

"Hero" I heard Coach Boom say from the sidelines, damn.


	2. Hero Classes

Disclamer: i don't reallly need this here because obviously my piece of work is slowly diminishing in the presence of the actual thing

WOOT!

* * *

It was inevitable, I loved games seeing as I never played in my childhood, thanks to the sight problem, but to be moved into hero class just sucked. Oh well now I can at least not carry the stick around which I was doing at the moment. Maybe I should tell Gym Teacher Man the full extent of my powers.

Science first, yes! No sarcasm there, science is my favorite subject. Maybe this will be better in hero class. I doubt it.

I entered the class a late and my punishment (if you could really call it that) was to get partnered up with Will Stronghold, he was the worst at this subject it seems. It doesn't matter, I think I'm good at this subject, shouldn't be too hard.

5 Minutes Later

What was I thinking? Why the hell do we need to know about death rays! I can learn this I think. It didn't seem too hard, if I just think technically.

This lesson just keeps on going doesn't it? I could hear Will stutter every time he attempted to talk to me, which was a bit pathetic. Even though he had ever right to fear me, it made me a bit guilty, therefore, for making me guilty I glared at him.

"So . . . uh . . . can I get something straight with you?" he managed to get out, I turned to glare at him. Oh no, oh no, he wasn't going to bring up our parent is he? "What happened with our parents, stays with our parents right?" he asked. Was he stupid? Of course that's correct.

I ripped a bit of paper from the middle of my book. 'Are you insane, of course it's your parents and mines problem.' This was true; I held no grudge against him.

"Then why are you glaring at me?" he asked slightly surprised. I sighed as I wrote again 'Because all that stuttering is making me feel guilty. I hate guilty.' I wrote to him, why I am being so damn honest I'll never know. He was taken aback by that last comment. "Sorry about that." He replied simply. I continued to ignore him as the rest of the lesson went by.

Lunch, more something-that-I-have-no-idea-what-color-it-is-but-I-have-a-feeling-that-it-is-grey food. I'm the luckiest person in the world to get to eat that stuff.

I claimed my table and searched the room. The group that followed Layla, Will, and that Warren dude came in. They walked to my table damn it! They sat down and cautiously looked at me. I continued eating, ignoring them completely. Take that!

"Hi, this is Layla" he said pointing to the Layla girl, duh. "Ethan" he continued pointing to glasses dude "Zack" he pointed to a lanky dude "Magenta" that was the other girl "and you know me and Warren" he introduced, I gave him no acknowledgement. This was my table.

"I heard your parents were Explosion and Manipulator" the guy named Zach, sitting next to me, ventured. How dare he mention my parents!

I took out my drawing book and wrote quickly 'If you insist on talking to me, find something other then heritage to talk about!' I hastily ripped out the page and shoved it in his face, took my uneaten food to put in the bin and left.

Long and Lanky and his Speedy Subordinate decided to make an appearance then, trying to hit on me I suppose. I stopped when he stepped in front of me, used my power to shove him aside, I was in a bad mood alright? I went straight to Gym, not caring the looks everyone was giving me.

This time in Gym Boom-Man wanted to ask me about what I could do. I decided to tell him, if I was stuck in hero class, I may as well make people afraid of me. I took out a note 'My powers consist of the atoms, long story short I can control everything.' Ha I'm sure that spooked him. He hastily made his escape making me smile slightly. And trust me when I tell you I don't smile often. I could tell the one named Warren was staring at me. I wanted so desperately to return his gaze.

Where did that come from? Who knows, I won't dwell on it. But these butterflies in my stomach are so hard to ignore! Why just his gaze is affecting me so. I'll ignore him; that has always worked in the past.

We were playing a sport and I was allowed to play! Yes, I've always wanted to play a sport. I got partnered up with Warren, and we had to chuck a ball around. Despite the lack of moving, it will suffice.

I smiled a little. What was wrong with me today? I'm smiling too much. I had no trouble with the ball, seeing as I could see it. Everyone was impressed I must say. This is so much better then watching people fall over themselves when they see I'm blind, there's practically no competition.

I could tell Warren was amused with my little smile-a-thon. I bet he has never seen me smile once since now.

School was over after much passing's of the ball. I hopped on the bus only to find the last seat was next to Warren. I sat down without much thought.

"Hello" he said to me, wow this was so much different from the original 'Get away from me' he gave me before. I was in such a great mood after playing sports, I decided to answer him. I pulled out my drawing book which I shall now name Sir Frankie and wrote a simple, curt 'Hello' I'm guessing he was surprised that I actually answered him.

"I was suppose to tell you 'sorry' from Zack, he really didn't mean to offend you" wow, that was the most he's ever talked to me. I had to reply, something compelled me to do it. 'Perfectly fine, it's just a sticky subject for me.' I wrote, wondering if he would continue to talk to me. "What's your favorite color?" he asked suddenly, practically blurted that out.

Should I answer him?

Warren's POV

What is wrong with me? One would think I like her the way I'm staring at her. Wait . . . do I like her? Well I guess I do as a friend, but there's something saying 'more, more, more' inside of me. Me? The great unfriendly Warren, who has just broken up from a bitch, have an attraction to a girl I don't even know?!

I could see Coach Boomer getting flustered from talking to her, I only just saw what she had written on that paper 'Long story short I can control everything' wow. She must be good. There was a spark in her eye when the Short Shorts man told her she can play, thanks to her power.

She was partnered up with me. Yes! Oh god, I'm acting like a hormone crazed teenager, damn, what is happening to me?

Whoa, Silent's pretty good and she's never even played sport before. I was silently assessing her; she was of average height, had straight black hair, button nose and clouded over eyes that see everything. She was curvy in every place she needed to be.

Beautiful was the only word I could find for her. But that was cheesy; I'd never say that out loud. Schools over finally, any more staring of her would drive me insane and I eventually would have to run to her and hug her guts out. I ran out of the door and maintained my seat.

Silent hopped on the bus and sat down next to me, not missing a beat. I'm impressed, but I would be with anything she does.

"Hello" I said without even thinking, damn she must think I'm an idiot. She can't even talk you idiot Warren. To my surprise she took out her book and wrote a reply.

'Hello' whoa, she's writing to me! I feel a bit smug actually; I was the one she's talking too. Get out of this mode dude; it's not the persona I'm going for. May as well say the apology Zach made me say if I ever saw her again, at least it's something to talk to her about.

"I was suppose to tell you 'sorry' from Zack, he really didn't mean to offend you" there was shock in her face, what did that mean? I knew I wasn't all that friendly to her but she's shocked I talked to her? To my surprise again, I'm getting surprised too easily, she wrote again.

'Perfectly fine, it's just a sticky subject for me' did I offend her? Will she keep talking to me? Will I keep talking? I was still undecided when I exclaimed "What's your favorite color?" I guess that answered my question on whether I'll talk or not.

Oh god, she's writing again. 'You would be surprised but I like black. It's not a confusing color, always the same. What's yours?' she asked me via writing. I was a little surprised, but it fit I guess.

"Red" I replied in my one syllable sentences. She was talking to me! "Flower?" this time she took her time writing, but I still got her answer.

'I like the chrysanthemum because of the amount of petals they have, seriously how many can one flower need? What about you?' I had to rack my brain for what a chrysanthemum looked like.

"I would have to choose a daisy" I replied, daisies don't suit me at all, but their cute. Just like her. Enough! Get her out of your brain!

Silent's POV

Why am I obsessing over this guy I just met not so long ago? He said liked daisy's, I didn't see him as that kinda guy.

The Bus stopped and I walked out, straight home. I still had that feeling in my stomach. Once inside, I smelt my parents cooking, nice. I might actually eat with them for once; I am in a great mood!

I sat down at the table with them, and took out a plate and started eating; I could feel them gawking, great. I should probably get used to all the staring; no one said a word during dinner. Afterwards I went to my room and sat down on my bed.

I lay down and waited for the nightmares to come.

* * *

What will happen next?

Rose

p.s. my comp is back up YAY =D


End file.
